


coming home

by sanaogisak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff fest, I miss skam a whole lot, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaogisak/pseuds/sanaogisak
Summary: Even and Isak want to visit Oslo for a few days. Eskild is being Eskild.(I'm still not getting the hang of summaries, I'm sorry)





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> written on the 21st of November last year when Julie decided to bless us with a bit of an update :)

"Should I pick you up from the main station tomorrow? Grab something to eat, catch up a bit, I swear we haven’t had a proper talk since you left us. Or are you heading straight to Eva’s? Oh and don’t be surprised, but Noora might be a bit mad at you“ Eskild‘s voice rattles in his ear. And Isak really tries to follow this conversation, he does, but he’s simultaneously getting more and more distracted by the weird pantomime dance his boyfriend performs in front of him. Like, up in his face. So Isak sighs and and silently counts to three.

"I’m sorry, but can you hold on for a second? Even looks like he‘s about to have a stroke and I‘m a little concerned“ he says and puts the hand holding his phone on his hip instead (though not without hearing Eskild muttering something about being ignored and ungratefulness).

"What. What do you want tell me that cannot wait 5 seconds.“

"Well, first of all it’s Eskild, so it probably takes more time than that“, Even says a little sheepishly while there‘s an indignant _pfff_ coming from the phone.

"Okay, and what else??“

"Uh, just that you need to ask if the thing with Noora worked so that we know where to go tomorrow. And Eskild offered to pick us up if he‘s free, sooo you could also check if that‘s still happening.“

Starting to feel a little at loss, Isak raises his eyebrows in silent question.

"Okay. That was actually supposed to be a little surprise, but I guess that didn’t really work… I just thought that we don’t really have a place in Oslo and that staying with our parents or couch-surfing at our friends‘ can be a bit tedious. And we also don’t know what to do when we come back for Christmas in a few weeks, so I wanted to at least make sure that we don’t spend the next days stressing about all of that and I asked Eskild if we could stay at the kollektiv. He said we even could have Noora‘s room for the time, she wouldn‘t be there anyway. I don’t know, but could feel you stressing over Uni and stuff recently, and I wanted to make sure that you can relax and really feel comfortable and at home, you know?“ Even rants, a little out of breath.

Isak simply stares at him, overwhelmed.

"I really hope that was okay… baby?“

And Isak closes the distance between them in two long strides, hugging Even so tight that he accidentally disconnects Eskild‘s call as his phone gets crushed between them.

"Thank you. That was a great idea. The very best, in fact“ Isak muffles somewhere into Even‘s neck. He feels him chuckle.

"Then I‘m glad I made you happy“, Even softly replies.

For a while, they remain exactly like this, wrapped up in each other’s arms. And Isak almost can’t believe how lucky he is and has been for roughly two years now, that his boyfriend knows him so well and how much he truly misses his sort-of-adopted-family. Their moment is interrupted, however, by Isaks phone ringing incessantly.

"You know, I‘m glad your relationship is healthy and thriving baby Jesus“, Eskild huffs audibly annoyed, "but I didn’t really have to get in trouble by telling Noora to go spend her nights at her boyfriend‘s because we need some quality time as well and that she shouldn‘t be jealous just so that you can hang up on me as soon as I secured your lodging!“

"Wait, you told her _what?!_ “ Isak sputters while Even starts to laugh loudly and wholeheartedly.

"Oh, I told you she was mad! And don’t act so surprised. You know how much I miss spending time with my favorite foster son. Also you‘re still part of this kollektiv, Isak, even if you don’t live here anymore.“

And Isak feels a warmth and happiness spreading through him, hearing Eskild speak so fondly and watching Even‘s eyes still crinkle with mirth. „Yeah, I know. I miss you too, Eazy E. And I‘m looking forward to _come home_.“


End file.
